Beacon Academy Romance One-Shot's!
by Natsu Dragneel-Salamander117
Summary: Give witness to two close individuals who have been friends from the very moment they met first glance, slowly beginning to reveal their true feelings for one another... ((Authors Notes: I'll pretty much begin testing with others that'll make an interesting couple! PM if you have an idea!))


_**Just a short One-shot crossover fanfic that involves the fiery crazed and friendly Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail and calm and cool Blake Belladonna from RWBY who are about to reveal their true feelings towards one another under the midnight sky and the luminous moon, enjoy! Not exactly canon, at least not yet when I finish up the first chapter for *"Remnants Mages"*! Eventually I'll begin to experement on a few other couples and see how it goes just as soon as you guys finished up reading this up!**_

* * *

The bell of Beacon Tower was tolling in the distance, the ringing sound echoing across the campus of Beacon Academy while the students slept or sat awake desperately studying. The night sky was clear, the stars glittering magnificently above with the shattered moon gleaming brightly. There was but a gusts of wind blowing across the academy, and there was not a cloud on the horizon.

Blake Belladonna sat in her bunk in the room which her teammates shared, a history book resting open upon her lap, displaying an image to what appears to be that of a Dragon. She was intently focused on her study, absent-mindedly twisting her hair and toying with her bow as she read. All three of Weiss, Yang and Ruby were fast asleep, Ruby and Yang lying spread-eagled on their bed snoring obnoxiously while Weiss lay comfortably and serenely, in an almost regal position, not making a single sound.

Excusing Ruby and Yang's rattling breathing, the room was silent, just as Blake liked it. She wasn't one for loud noises and overbearing situations, she much preferred solitude and comfort in the quiet darkness.

However, the silence was suddenly broken as the door creaked open and light spilled through the gap into the room. Blake's head snapped upwards, instinctively surprised by the sudden breach in her calm environment. The source of the disturbance was a good friend from another team, the infamous Natsu "_Salamander_" Dragneel: The Fire Dragon Slayer from Team "_NSRGW_" that was consist of Sting Eucliffe, his twin brother as well as Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney and finally Wendy Marvell. He stood in the doorway, a slight nervous look on his face as he tried and failed, just to swing the door open without making too much noise. His onyx eyes met Blake's, which her's glowed a soft yellow in the light.

"Eh...sorry about that." The Fire Dragon Slayer mouthed with an apologic look, slightly rubbing the back of his head.

Blake shook her head with a smirk on her face and climbed down to join the salmon-haired male, she had always appreciated the Dragon Slayers company from the very day they met eyes upon one another. She didn't know how to describe it due to its alien like feeling that she had trouble understanding...but what she can make out of is that whenever she was around Natsu, she would often feel a sense of peace and calm as well as security and protection from all things that come to harm her of either physical or mental. They stood in the hall, closing the door behind them.

"So what have you been doing? Did you break something again?" Blake asked sarcastically, casting a look of curiosity as well as displaying a smirk on her lips with the Faunus left eyebrow slightly raised up.

"Well, there might've been a party in another one of the halls and well, lets just say that me and that damn God Slayer of a womanizer, Zancrow might've gone there and we might've have started yet another riot back there, so yeah...heheh, you don't mind keeping this a secret?" He stumbled over his words, his voice slurred.

Blake sighed but shrugged. "I understand, you _absolutely _didn't cause significant damages to Beacon school property."

Natsu snickered like a fool and grinned cheekily before slumping against Blake slightly. He then cast a gaze of determination at her, fiercely forming a grin that revealed his abnormally long canines. "So, you still wanna have that match?"

"Hmph, your on. You pyro-maniac..." The Faunus girl accepted with her smirk becoming more dominately, slowly readying her weapons out.

"Heheh, I'm all fired up now..." He stated, slamming his fists together.

* * *

_**/...Time Passes...\**_

* * *

Moments ago after leaving their dorms, the two individuals snuck their way into the sparring room at ease with no one catching sight of their daring act. Hours passing by as their spar had raged on for several more hours of their time within the sparring room with most of the windows and doors lock so there wouldn't be any sort of interference or distraction of any sort. Blake who was still within her yukata outfit continued to leap back from the flames that were close towards her, already baring numerous amounts scratches and burns marks on her form as she continued to pant rather heavy while Natsu was breathing normal as well as showing no signs of any sort of minor injury, with the exception of having his left wrist be slashed from the blade of her Gambol Shroud. Slight trickles of blood leaking down from his injured left wrist, yet he had only ignored it and kept his guard up on her.

_'As expected. He's truly is a natural born fighter...' _The Faunus girl thought calmly while admiring Natsu, wiping away the sweat that was drenching the left side of her neck.

_'I gotta admit, your pretty good yourself with those weapons of yours..Not to mention that your fast on your feet...__'_ Natsu joked in his thought while wiping a trickle of blood from his lip, suddenly forming fierce grin.

And in an instant, the Fire Dragon Slayer launched himself towards her, Blake now shifting her weapon from melee to fire-arm as she shot several rounds at Natsu. He swiped the rounds away with his arm as they were slowly disintegrated to ashes while appearing right in front of the Faunus girl, but he misjudged the speed he placed within himself and eventually ended up losing his footing, causing him to accidentally fall right on top of her while rolling against one another until Blake herself was now on top of him.

The two stiffened as they began to stare into each other's eyes that were as wide as ever. Their blood slowly beginning to pump into their cheeks, slowly revealing themselves to be blushing softly. Blake's eyes then became half lidded as she lowered her face towards the Salamanders own, her cheeks turning into a pinkish hue. Natsu's eyes widened in surprise as his face got closer with his cheeks continuing to redden up, until slowly succumbing into the beauty of her cat-like eyes while his head had began to lean in closer to hers.

"Blake..." Natsu muttered, somewhat lost within his words due to the magestic beauty before him.

"Yes...?" Blake answered, her expression now softening as she glared down at the Dragon Slayer under her.

"I..." He choked, not having the courage to say it.

Natsu couldn't deny himself of the truth behind his close relationship with the Faunus. From the very moment that the two have known one another during their times of securing stolen goods from the White Fang while fighting against the Grimms and having brief moments of peace, Natsu has slowly begun to develop an affection towards Blake. To which was similar his last experience with Lisanna: The first love of his life who was stolen away from him by a large group of cultist who devoted themselves on slaying Mages and Eclair: Priestess of the Phoenix who gave up her own life to give him and Sting the opportunity to defeat the massive Phoenix-like beast. He found it very hard to believe that he could easily feel both of their traits within Blake, to find it somewhat impossible that this Faunus could ever remind him of the two girls who were the only ones that were able to reveal his vulnerable side to the world.

He was eventually caught away from his thought, catching a good glimpse of a smile crossing Blake's face when she looked down at Natsu "I know, even if you can't say it. I know full well that you...love me..." She said in a soft tone, a light edge to her voice.

And soon after, both of their lips met each other, as a butterfly feeling crawled its way up the Faunus with her cat-like ears hidden behind the bow had already began to twitch uncontrollably. Natsu's eyes closed as he began kissing her back while feeling both of her hands caress his redden cheeks. It wouldn't surprise him just how amazing this feeling was since he's had these sort of expierence with another he's cherished dearly, Natsu had allowed his Dragon instincts get the best of him and ran his right hand through her soft black hair while running his left hand against her waist, admiring the softness of her skin. The Faunus girls sighed softly within the kiss while her cheeks began to light up with a pink hue.

Natsu soon leaned closer to Blake while wrapping his arms around her waist, the two continuing to kiss one another with passion and love. And just when Blake was force to break away from the kiss while trying to get some air, her neck was completely exposed which gave the Fire Dragon Slayer an opportunity to leave his mark on her with his iris suddenly shifting into reptilian slits. Natsu leaned in closer, his lips now gliding across the soft skin of her throat that caused Blake to sigh softly in estacy with her hands running through his salmon hair, til suddenly she felt the Dragon Slayers abnormal fangs penetrate through the softness of her smooth and pale skin.

The Faunus cried out from the sharp pain with Natsu backing up from her neck in concern of what he heard, alarmed that maybe he had hurt her accidentally due to the love bite. His fangs had left a little mark, already catching a glimpse of slight blood leaking out gently.

"Sorry about that...I should have at least hold back a little..." Natsu apologized as he slowly began to lick up the blood trickling down to her neck.

Blake smiled nervously while shivering from the contact of his appendage gliding on her neck. "I-Its arlight, I-I don't mind...so long if its you I'm with." She smiled sweetly, rarely has she did smile in that sort of way ever before. "Does this mean…you and I…?"

Natsu kissed her again, softly this time. Suddenly pressing his forehead very gently against Blake's own. "Yeah, sure does."

Blake smiled softly as well, wrapping her arms over the Dragon Slayers neck while feeling his scarf wrapped softly around her own neck with a chuckle leaving his lips. The two now looking at one anothers eyes with the Salamander continuing to grin like a child once more, earning him a sudden blush reaction from Blake. It wasn't long before the two of them had already began to make their way back to their dorms with the two lovers now sharing one last kiss, Blake slowly humming to herself very quietly while watching Natsu take his leave whom had already began dancing towards himself. She laughed to herself in a very cutesty way of seeing how happy he was, until closing the door.

But by the moment she entered her room, she eventually realized something rather...odd. She had noticed that most of the beds in the room were completely empty, which means that her teammates were no where on sight at all. Blake continued to advance closer into the room while keeping her guard up, her cat-like ears that are hidden under the black bow now twitching at the sudden sound of what appears to be muffled giggles. With fast reflexes, she whipped her head back just to watch the sight of all three with the addition of Yang. The Faunus found it somewhat strange as to why they were all awake and staring at her with weird looks on their faces that made Blake feel slightly uncomfortable, but later on realized after seeing the expression on both Weiss and Ruby whose entire heads were completely red as Erza's own hair.

"I-Is it true, that the two of you are...ugh...ghuah..." Ruby choked, and eventually collapsed onto the ground and fainted with a dazed expression on her face.

"I can't believe it...words cannot describe as to how envious I am of you..." Weiss muttered in utter defeat, allowing her bangs to hide away her looks with steam leaving her head.

"Awww, when the hell will I be able to find a man who knows where to leave his love bites on me!" Yang whined, yet gave out a smirk on her face.

"What are you...?" She questioned the golden haired girl with a confused look.

The Faunus didn't seem to understand as to what Yang was trying to state, but she eventually realized that her neck was completely exposed for her teammates to see the strange mark on her neck. Realizing that it was the exact spot as to where the Salamander had left his mark on her to ward off other Slayers that would try to make a move on her. Suddenly her head was completely steaming out of control with the coloration of her cheeks becoming much redder than ever before, her left hand now trying to hide away the bite. While her partner, Yang couldn't help but tease the way Blake's looks was.

'_Natsu...I hope your happy..._' Blake muttered deeply in her thoughts, a little frustrated that things are about to get a little...rough.

* * *

_**Hope you guys like it, for now this is just something I wanted to mess around with for a while. This will not exactly be the canon moment of when the two individuals become mates with one another, I pretty much want that to flow steadily til I get to know if Adam will make his approach towards the series. Only than will I start on the exciting battle between the Bull and the Dragon heheh. XD**_

_**Off topic, now that I started this. I'm actually planning on doing some tests with other crack couples that came into my mind for sometimes, and hopefully you guys might be able to hand out some of your idea's of a very unique couple! So yeah thank you for reading this short One-Shot and I'll see ya'll around!** _^_^


End file.
